One form of device for displaying floor mats is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,478 which illustrates a sheet of material folded to form two superimposed portions for receiving a mat therebetween. The paper board has a projection in the mid-portion in which a notch is formed for engaging a supporting rod or bar, but such projecting portion is rigidly connected to the side portions and projects beyond the marginal edge of the mat, thereby increasing the over-all dimension of the package or carton in which the mats are transported.